


Purpose

by daeguidol



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: Judy Hopps is a prostitute. She's been on the streets for six years alone and abandoned. Of course she didn't choose this life, to sleep around just to make enough money to pay the bills. When she meets Nick Wilde a cop who tries again and again to help her she figures out just what her purpose is in life. And Nick is going to do everything he can to show her, she is his.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't know if I can do this anymore Fin." The bunny sighed, she put the joint to her lips and lit it as she blew out the smoke and her frustrations. The fennec at her side, grunted and turned to look at the doe.

 

"Well, ya hafta. Ya know, tha' job ya have at tha store ain't payin' enough. And unless ya' want to live under a bridge, tis' is tha only way." Finnick shook his head, as if he was telling the bunny this for the first time. She knew money was tight, this time around. And even though it was only herself she was providing for, it still cost a lot to find a decent house and still manage to buy herself clothes and food. Not to mention, paying rent. All in all, the bunny had a lot to lose, and unfortunately the only job that paid a good amount was one that required sex with strangers.

 

Judy Hopps was a prostitute.

 

It sounded nasty coming out of one's mouths, the words tasting bitter. Heck, it was nasty. But it was life, and the life that Judy Hopps grew accustomed to. Sure, the bunny didn't ask for this life. Sleeping around for a quick buck, but it was all she had. She grew up in an orphanage for half of her life, and though the orphanage was run down at least it provided clothes and food, well at least it did. Until, Judy turned eighteen and suddenly the orphanage decided 'Hey, you're old enough to take care of yourself. You don't need us. So, get the fuck out' and Judy was back to being alone, on the streets. She managed for quite awhile on her own, till she found Finnick. Or rather he found her, crying in an alley behind a dumpster because she was hungry and homeless. The fox took her in, and soon he was introducing her to Jax a one eyed puma who was the owner of a prostitution ring. The puma was immediately intrigued by the bunny and told her she would make a lot of money if she worked for him, to which seeing as she had zero other options she agreed. The puma welcomed her with open arms, and that was how she became Amethyst. Hardly anyone ever called her Judy unless it was Finnick, whom refused to call her anything else. She was simply known as Amethyst, and oddly enough the name seemed to grow on her.

 

The bunny was startled out of her thoughts when something pushed against her leg and she looked to see Finnick, motioning for her to go inside. Sighing, Judy stubbed out her cigar and followed after the fennec. The went inside the club, and parted ways Finnick heading to his place behind the bar to serve drinks while Judy headed to the dressing rooms, getting ready for another night on the streets. She went inside her dressing room, throwing her pack of cigars down and heading for her vanity. Sitting down, she began her regular routine. She made sure to keep the makeup natural, and grabbed her fur powder placing it on her cheek bones. She chose a dark crimson lipstick along with big lashes mascara. As soon as that was done, she headed to her wardrobe to grab an outfit. Choosing a short black dress, Judy placed that to the side and picked up her black lace stockings. Sliding them up her long legs, Judy slid the dress on next and made way to grab her heels. She placed them on and once satisfied with her look, she exited the room. Heading to the front of the club, Judy walked past Finnick giving him a wave. She made her way to the corner of Bearestein and Foxtrot and waited. She had already memorized the plan, Jax had given her. Remembering, especially which customers to look for, that carried the most cash. Judy waited a bit, deciding to mess with her phone while she waited for any potential customers, and soon she heard the sound of a car engine. The bunny looked up from her intense game of Moono (Uno) and spotted a small dark red sports car. Judy grinned, quickly masking her face to a flirty smirk and she made her way to the car. Bending down, so her bottom was sticking up and her breasts were popping out, she tapped on the window. It rolled down, and Judy was met with the face of a fox. His grin widened at her, and she looked to meet his dark emerald eyes. Judy licked her lips and spoke up, keeping up the act.

 

"Hey handsome. Looking for a bit of fun?" She asked. The fox grinned, nodding and she smirked back. "The names Amethyst." Opening the unlocked door, Judy hopped in, she turned to buckle in her seat belt. Speaking without looking at the fox. "So, what will it be. Full deal, is $150 dollars, blow-" She cut herself off when she turned to see the fox, his paw up and a gleaming police badge in her face.

 

Judy groaned hitting her palm on her face as the fox spoke up.

 

"Well 'Amethyst', You're under arrest for prostitution."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know Jaxon Longtail?" Judy didn't hesitant to lie smoothly, her exterior not changing. The fox growled in response, to the bunny's stubborn ways and Judy smirked finding satisfaction in riling up the fox. They had been in the interrogation room for over thirty minutes and so far Judy had managed to dodge every single question thrown her way by the russet colored fox, whom called himself Officer Wilde.

 

If there was one thing Judy was good at besides having sex with strangers for money, it was keeping up a poker face. Yeah, Jax might not have treated Judy as good as he should have, but he was still her boss and he was still the only source who was keeping her from being homeless so she felt this was her way of payback to the panther. Keeping her mouth shut. She watched as the fox, leaned forward his paws resting underneath his chin.

 

"Listen sweetheart, you're going to tell me what I want to know or so help me-" Judy took this opportunity to cut him off, placing a paw to her chest in a dramatic fashion.

 

"Threatening a civilian in broad daylight, not to mention said civilian told you everything she knew. Why, I never. You ought to be ashamed of yourself Officer Foxtrot. " The bunny widened her eyes for effect, taking on a smirk as he moved to stand. He didn't get to do so, as an Hippo knocked on the door, signalling it was time.

 

"Bogo says times up, oh and the bunny is free to go now. Someone came to pick her up." Nick groaned at this information, as he looked to the bunny who smirked in response. He nodded at Higgins and the hippo left, the bunny making her way to follow the Hippo out of the room.

 

"Later, Foxy." She told him, waving her fingers at him. Nick growled and Judy laughed closing the door behind her.

 

Judy walked away, feeling quite smug. The Officer led her away and the bunny walked outside inhaling the fresh air. A loud honk interrupted her daydreaming and Judy turned to see a familiar red van, she grinned making her way to it and tapping on it. The window rolled down, and the fennec growled. "Get in, before I kick your tail." He ordered before the bunny could say anything. Judy only laughed and made her way to the passenger side. She hopped in, lighting up a joint she found in the cup holder, she offered one to the fox and he snatched it, putting it to his lips and turning to the rabbit to light it. She obliged, and they both sighed letting out the smoke.

 

"You owe me." The fox told her and Judy rolled her eyes. She was used to hearing that from the fennec, yet he never really meant it. The fox wouldn't admit it, but he cared a lot for Judy. In a older brother sort-of-way. They had been through a lot together, creating a bond between them. She saw him as her older brother, and he saw her as another sister. Seeing as he already had one, an older one at that. The silence was nice between them, reminding Judy of the times when she and Finnick would lie on the roof of the van and just stare at the stars, Jack Pawniels in their grasp. Judy shakes her head, clearing herself of the memories and focusing on the present. She notices they are on the road towards the fox's apartment, and she smiles gratefully at the smaller mammal.

 

"Thanks, Finnick." He looks to her, and she can see a hint of a smile threatening to come forward. He shakes his head at her, nodding in response to her and parks the van. She jumps out following Finnick to his apartment. As soon as she walks in, she's quick to throw herself on her favorite red beanbag Finnick has as he searches the fridge for some fried crickets and leftover beer. He hands the latter over to the rabbit who unscrews the cap, downing half the bottle in one swish. She watched as Finnick, finally found what he was looking for and he emerged from the fridge throwing a handful of crickets into his mouth with a loud crunch, and tossing Judy her favorite bag of gummy carrots. She grinned, snatching the bag and tearing it open grabbing a handful of gummies and beginning to sort them by color she looked at the fox.

 

"So, what's my little furball been up to since I've been gone." She asked, the fox finished his crickets huffing and turning to the bunny with a glare.

 

"Call me that again, and I'll-"

"Bite your face off, yeah yeah I get it." Judy rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. The fox chuckled at the rabbit's antics before sighing.

 

"Well not much, E came by." He grimaced waiting for the rabbit's reaction. She choked sitting up, her face flush with anger and shock.

 

"What! What the fuck did that bastard want?" She asked. The fox sighed.

 

"Ya know what he wants. The same thang he's been after since' the incident two years ago." He told her. She growled sitting back and angrily ripping a piece of the carrot gummy with her teeth.

 

"Well that fucker ain't getting it, I kicked his ass once for trying and I can sure as hell do it again." She spat. The fox laughed, finding it amusing how much of a sailor mouth his female friend had. She could be fierce when she wanted to, and that was once side the fox saw way too many times. He decided to ask a question that had been bugging him, and that caused many arguments between the two.

 

"You gonna go back to Jax." Judy grimaced and he wished he hadn't brought the topic up.

 

"Please, Fin. Let's not do this right now." She told him, her ears drooping slightly. He opened his mouth to retort but then shut it, deciding to drop the subject. He nodded, and the bunny sighed in relief. Standing up, she cleaned up her mess heading towards the back room.

 

"I'm going to go take a nap." She told him. Judy didn't wait for a response heading to the single guest room the fox had. She opened the door, noticing her stuff was there since the last time. She quickly pulled off the clothes she wore from the night before, and slid on a large baggy t-shirt and shorts. Sitting on the bed, Judy lied down and sighed. She had come to that point in life, where everything seemed pointless. Everyday was like a cliffhanger for the bunny, wondering if she would make enough money for a change of clothes, or enough to pay for hot water. She closed her eyes, doing her best to stray from the negative thoughts.

 

Turning over, the bunny snuggled with the worn pillow and blanket and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

 

"Tomorrow is another day."She told herself

 

 

She smiled, blinking slowly one last time as the world became silent


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Wilde walked down the street, his tail swinging from side to side, and a smirk grazing his muzzle. Nothing could shake his great mood. He passed multiple vendors, of course waving to them as he went and rounded the curb. As he did, his ears perked up at the sound of muffled shouts. Nick followed the sound into an alley, he immediately recognized the grey furred mammal and what looked to be a male panther who stood his paws splayed out in anger. Nick watched as the bunny argued with the panther, and he did his best to listen closely.

 

"Look, I already told you Jax. I need this money, and I already gave you your share." She told the panther.

 

"I don't care what you need, you work for me whore. You got that, so I get most of the pay understood!" The panther growled, the rabbit scoffed muttering under her breath and suddenly the panther's hands were around the rabbit's throat, the rabbit glared with deep hatred as she was pushed against the brick wall of the alley.

 

"What did you say, whore?!" He snarled. The bunny laughed weakly managing to speak despite the hand crushing her windpipe.

 

"Fuck you." The panther let go, throwing her to the floor and turned leaving the alley. The rabbit stood up, coughing she rubbed her arms and leaning her head back against the brick well. Nick, deciding this was a good time to show himself slid from his hiding spot and made his way in front of the rabbit. Her eyes were closed, meaning she hadn't seen Nick and this would've been the perfect time to scare her, but Nick seeing as the bunny had already had enough for the day, decided for a soft tap on the shoulder instead. Her eyes opened, violet meeting emerald. She gave a quick scan of the fox, not recognizing him due to his casual pawaiian shirt and tie matched with khakis instead of his normal police uniform. She didn't stay quiet long.

 

"What do you want now fox?" She asked, pulling a cigar from her shorts pocket. She pulled a carrot shaped lighter from her other and lit the joint. She put it to her lips, and Nick found himself entranced as he watched her blow the smoke from her pouted lips. He shook his head, focusing his thoughts and without hesitation asked the question that had been on his mind, moments prior.

 

"Who was that guy?" He questioned. The rabbit, ignored him. Slowly she turned to him, and before he could blink she parted her lips slightly shaping them to form a circular shape she blew the smoke into his face. Nick backed up coughing, his eyes watering. He rubbed his sore irises, trying to clear the hazy view. As he did this, he turned to tell the rabbit off when he gaped, the place where the rabbit once stood was empty. He scowled, now realizing the smoke was a diversion to escape the fox. He cursed, turning the corner he looked around spotting something grey, Nick squinted his eyes. Seeing the rabbit about five paces ahead of him, Nick hurried to catch up. The rabbit, casually strode her hands tucked in her pockets. Making his legs go faster, Nick quickly caught up and moved in front of her. The rabbit, stopped and crossed her arms her face now shifting from amused to irritated.

 

"Ugh, what's it going to take for me to get you to stop following me?"She grunted. Nick now wore the amused smirk, as the rabbit switched places with him, now becoming the agitated one.

 

"Look, I just wanted an answer. Who was that guy? Why was he threatening you?" He reasoned. The rabbit smirked, her mouth curving and eyes lidded.

 

"Pretty sure, it's rude to stick your nose in someone else's business, fuzz." She spoke. He rolled his eyes, and the rabbit sighed.

 

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know you just want information to use so you can have a reason to arrest me."She said. Nick froze, and the bunny laughed moving to walk around the stunned fox.

 

"Didn't think the dumb bunny was going to catch on, did ya fuzz." The bunny laughed, shaking her head before turning around and walking away. Nick sighed, amazed at how well she had read him. As he turned to head back home, he was stopped by a distant shout.

 

"Yo Fuzz!" Nick turned. Seeing the bunny laughing at something, and pointing. He cocked his head in confusion.

 

"Your fly is down." She laughed loudly once more, before disappearing out of sight. It took a bit for Nick to comprehend what the rabbit had just said, as the fox nonchalantly looked down. Horrified, the fox gasped as he noticed his fly was indeed down showing his comic book boxers to anyone who happened to see, and feeling his cheeks and ears grow warm he zipped it up. Cursing, all the while.

 

Nick's mood was now most definitely ruined. Sighing, he began to walk home no longer waving to passerby's. He spotted his apartment, and hurried to open the door. Making his way inside, Nick closed and locked the door. Throwing his tie down, Nick made his way over to his desk, he placed his phone on the table. Sitting on his bed, he sighed his mind running. He closed his eyes, ready for a rest when his phone rung. Lifting his head, Nick got up and made his way to his phone. Looking at the screen he saw his mother's face requesting a muzzletime, he hesitated. Listing the pro's and con's in his head, he quickly hit accept.

 

"Hey baby." His mother greeted, her face warm. Her emerald eyes shone, the bags under her eyes small but enough to show just how much she had been through. Nick smiled.

 

"Hey Ma." He greeted. He sat down at his bed, as his mother began to ask him about his life. How his day was, after finally getting a break away from his dangerous -his mother's words- job. He grinned, explaining all the things he'd done that day -of course leaving out the part about the rabbit- the conversation then shifted to Marian.

 

"How you doing ma?" Nick asked. The vixen stared at the floor for a long time, before she lifted her head. His heart broke as he spotted the pain now visible in the vixen's eyes.

 

"I miss him, so much." That one sentence, hit Nick straight in the heart. He clenched his jaw, willing himself to not cry. Instead he settled for a quiet 'I gotta go ma.' Before he could do so, his mother's voice stopped him once again.

 

"Nicholas." The fox looked up.

 

"It's not your fault." The fox felt tears welling up in his eyes, he closed them a single tear falling. 

 

"Bye ma." He hung up the phone, throwing it down on the bed, Nick curled into himself. His tail covering him from the cold, and the world. He tried to forget, shutting his eyes tightly as the tears fell, soaking into the bedsheets.

 

Then, he cried. His heart bursting at the seams, as he brought out the memory he'd burned to the back of his mind. Reopening the word, as it played over and over in his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he repeated out loud not making sense as the words blurred together. He felt his eyelids drooping and he gave in, the world soon falling still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'd just like to say a big thanks to all of you for giving this story a chance. I didn't expect for it to get so many views (1,522 to be exact) so thanks for that. Also thanks for reviewing, I honestly enjoy receiving your feedback and knowing that you look forward to this story as much as I do. Anyway, I know there are a lot of questions that are threatening your minds, about Nick and Judy, and their pasts. And I assure you that these questions will be answered in due time. Also, this story seems quite boring right now as everything is slowly falling into place, but believe me it will get better as we move along. So please don't give up, I have lots more planned for this story. Until then, enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to share your thoughts (please remember, there is a difference between constructive criticism and hate)


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Chubs." Nick called, with a smile so sweet, it could give a mammal diabetes. The mammal, in question turned to face the fox. A chubby cheetah with many large black spots, squealed spotting the fox and more importantly the box of treats visible underneath his paws.

 

"Hey Nick." The cheetah greeted, his eyes still trained on the pink box. Nick smirked, pleased that the cheetah was falling for his bribery, not that he had any doubts the feline would.

 

"Say, Claws. You wouldn't happen to know how to get me into the system would ya?" The fox suddenly blurted. The cheetah looked up, blinking.

 

"System?" He questioned.

 

"Yeah, I got some-on er things. Something, I need to search up." The cheetah smiled but then shrunk hesitating.

 

"Oh, I don't know Nick. We could get into serious trouble, I mean we're not really allowed to-" The cheetah was interrupted as a pink box was moved in front of his muzzle. Immediately his focus was lost as he kept his eyes on the treats.

 

"Not even for a box of twelve dozen freshly baked, pink frosted donuts." Nick knew the cheetah had been caught hook, line and sinker by the way he practically drooled at the offer.

 

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt and it's not like anyone has to know." The fox grinned and made his way to the unoccupied room of his fellow colleague Wolford. The wolf was gone on vacation, leaving his computer free to use, and since the fox hadn't been assigned anything for use he had to settle for others. Nick sat on the swivel chair, his paws finding the keyboard. He clicked the search engine, thinking of what to search, tapping his claws against the wooden desk Nick clicked the cursor into the blinking space. Settling for Amethyst, the fox typed it in filling the remaining information boxes. He clicked Female for Gender, and Oryctolagus Cuniculus for Species. Once that was through, Nick hit search and waited impatiently as the results loaded. After a few minutes, the results finished and Nick smiled looking through what he had.

 

He scrolled, trying his best to find the right rabbit. After looking a bit, Nick clicked on a blurry picture that looked the shape of the same rabbit. The fox squinted as he read the name, Judy Hopps? Nick shook his head, that couldn't be possible. The rabbit he had talked with said her name was Amethyst. Seeing a list of charges under the name, Nick grinned wider. BINGO! He clasped his paws in excitement, looking through it. He furrowed his brows as he read further, charged for robbery? Assault on a civilian? Trespassing. Nick grew more excited, as he discovered things he could use against the rabbit. For once, having the upper paw. Nick pumped his paw in victory, when he spotted some of the rabbit's tax forms. Printing them out, he realized the rabbit hadn't filled them out in years. Grabbing them, Nick stuffed them under his shirt and slipped out of the room heading to his own small cubicle. It was time to put the rabbit in her place.

* * *

 

Judy slipped out of the house, grinning she opened her paw to count the money she had made. Seeing that it was enough to earn some food and a nice hot bath, Judy turned to head home. She sighed in both exhaustion and disgust. Not only had it been a long night but the last costumer seemed to be a lot more handsy and Judy absolutely loathed handsy costumers, the act itself already was enough to make the young rabbit nauseous but the ones who decided to grab and grope hard enough to break her skin, even after her job was done. Yeah, it was no wonder Judy was often grumpy. Hoping for no one to notice her, Judy crept in the shadows making her way to her street. She was stopped however by the familiar voice calling for her.

 

She turned her head, jumping in surprise as the fox stood before her. He had a pen, in paw and a file in the other with a picture of a mammal she couldn't quite make out.

 

"Well if it isn't Officer Foxtrot."She said dryly, trying to walk around the Tod. She was far too tired to stick around for another chat with the annoying vulpine.

 

"That's Officer Wilde to you, and if I could have a few minutes of your time. It'd be greatly appreciated." He smiled, painfully. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

 

"No, you can't have a few minutes of my time. I've had a long day, and I need to go home. Take care." She saluted the fox, before making way across the street to avoid him. He followed her, and the bunny growled spinning theatrically on one paw.

 

"What?! Don't you have someplace to be?" She thumped her foot. The fox smirked and she sighed.

 

"Look, all I need to know is what you know about Jax Longtail, and then I'll leave you alone and you could go back to being a tramp." He stated. Judy felt her anger blaze, at the insult he just pushed her way and she could feel herself threatening to break. She stepped forward.

 

"Look, here. I am not a damn tramp. Just because, I have sex with strangers for money doesn't mean I enjoy it. But guess what? life is what it is. So don't you dare belittle me, you prick!" She was confused to say the least as the fox merely grinned at her and suddenly she was hearing her own voice.

 

_Look, here. I am not a damn tramp. Just because, I have sex with strangers for money doesn't mean I enjoy it. But guess what? Life is what it is. So don't you dare belittle me, you prick!_

 

The fox lifted the pen he held in his paw, and she gaped as she realized it had a recorder in it. She felt herself step back a few steps. Then, as if this day couldn't get any worse. He lifted some familiar papers.

 

"So, 'Amethyst'. Or should I say, Judy Hopps. Are you going to tell me what I need to know, or are you going to end up in the slammer for prostitution and felony tax evasion?" She raised her brow at the last bit and moved to speak.

 

"Felony tax evasion? Are you kidding me, I've paid everything." She lied, doing her best to collect what dignity she had. Her smirk didn't last as the fox began to write on something.

 

"Well is that right, it says you've been on the streets since the age of 18, and you're 24 now. So, that's six years worth of taxes. Which,if I'm looking at this right should've been paid months ago. But it seems, as though there are only zeros here." He stated, Judy paled. And the fox laughed.

 

"So unless you want me to expose you for lying to the authorities, and about your identity. I suggest you start talking." The rabbit sighed, today was ending really shitty. Putting a paw on her face, she turned to speak.

 

"Alright, I'll talk. But... not here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So thanks for 63 follows, and 29 faves. It means a lot, anyway. As a user mentioned last chapter, Nick was really outta of his game and getting played too much by a bunny so I had to add this. I hoped you enjoyed, and oh if you could. Would you guys please check out the poll on my profile page. I have four upcoming stories which I gave descriptions of, in my profile. And I need for you to vote for at least two of them, to give me a hint as to which one I should start one this story is complete. I will pick the story, by the number of votes. SO if you could vote, that'd be great. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Review please. Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

Nick was shocked to say the least, as the bunny led him to the door or rather lack of, her home. A broken shed with a curtain seperating the outside from the inside, was what Judy led him into, claiming that while it wasn't pretty it, was home. Nick felt his ears fall back in concern as he looked around the small shack, wood was torn, ceilings were moldy and bugs occupied the cracks in the walls. He watched as Judy didn't even blink at the rather nasty sight, as she sat down on a blue bean big chair gesturing for him to seat on the other, a gazelle themed one. He cringed, not only at the rather low chair but the image that decorated it. He watched as Judy laughed at his uncomfortable expense and she leant back making herself relaxed on the chair. She turned to face him, and crossed her paws behind her head.

 

"So, Officer Dick. What is it that you need to know?" Judy questioned. Nick growled at her and clenched his jaw.

 

"It's Nick." He stated. She shrugged in response. Nick sighed deciding to not press it and instead he pulled out his pen and pad.

 

"So, what can you tell me about Jax Longtail?" He asked, being straight to the point.

 

"Well, this may come as a bit of a shocker," she cupped one paw to the side of her paw as she leant in ,"but Jax is not a puma he's actually a panther." Nick huffed, as the bunny laughed getting a kick out of messing with the fox. One press of his recorder pen, and it was back to reminding who had the upper paw. She sat back, sighing and rubbing her eye with her paw.

 

"Look, all I know is sometimes when I'm in a meeting with the boss he gets a call, and he starts whispering and shit. I've caught him multiple times muzzle-timing some mammal, I think it was a sheep but every time I catch him he sends me away and ends the call. " Judy explained with a shake of her head. Nick hurriedly wrote this down and then looked at the bunny. She stared back not understanding why the hell he was still sitting in her house.

 

"Well?" She asked.

 

The fox leant back.

 

"Somehow, I feel like there's more you're not telling me."

 

The bunny groaned. "I already told you all I need to know, okay so can you get the fuck out of my apartment." She stated. Just as she did, her phone began to ring and she quickly fished out a small cheap flip-phone. She flipped it open, holding it to her ear as she walked to stand a bit farther from Nick.

 

"Hey, Shortstuff. Yeah, I know. Yeah, my place at 5... No you can't bring her, she's annoying... Okay well make it quick and bring me those hot fries I love and maybe I will let you bring her. Yeah, yeah. Love you too, you asshole." Was all Nick could hear from the one-sided conversation, he wondered if Judy had a boyfriend, and then frowned trying to ask himself why he even cared.

 

Judy hung up, walking back over to Nick.

 

"Look, can you leave. I got people coming over, so shoo!" She motioned with her hands, Nick sighed standing up and turned to leave. Just as he made his way out the door, Finnick walked in Frannie his friend with benefits by his side. Judy motioned them in, and hugged the fennec as he handed her the fries. He motioned to the door that Nick had walked through, and raised a single eyebrow. Which Judy waved a paw at.

 

"Don't worry about him, he was no one important." The fennec dropped the subject, and the three began to talk.

 

Nick walked home, feeling satisfied with some of the information he got. He still had a lot of loopholes, but at least he had more than what he started with. He made his way to his apartment, and frowned when he noticed the door was open. He had locked it before he left, picking up the taser hung on his belt, Nick slowly pushed the door. It opened and he stopped inside, clicking the lights on he yelled "ZPD, FREEZE!." Nick dropped his gun in shock, as the figure turned around.

 

"Mom?"

 

The vixen's eyes were tired yet soothing, and she smiled at him weakly.

 

"Hello, Nicky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update. This chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted but no worries the next chapter will be longer and more intense. Thanks once again for all the views, favs, and follows. They mean a lot to me. :) I promise to keep this story flowing, so you don't lose interest. Aha, okay well I'm going to go now. Catch you later


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" Nick lowered his taser, his paws clenching the object with anxiety. The vixen smiled, moving closer to her son, lifting her paw she placed it against his face.

 

"You look so much like him." She stated. Nick flinched, moving back from her paw. He closed the door behind him, locking it and turned to face the opposite direction of his mother. He could feel her gaze on him, and he shifted.

 

"Why are you here." He asked roughly. From the corner of his eye, the vixen stiffened.

 

"I wanted to see my baby boy, after all it's been sixteen years since-"

 

"Don't." His tone was hard, and though he hated to use it against his own mother. It had to be done, he could not go down that path again. After all, the past shall remain in the past.

 

The vixen nodded.

 

"Look, Nicky. I actually came here for a reason." She said, looking at him. The reynard turned to face her, his face void of emotion.

 

She took a breath, and Nick tensed. Then with two words, his resolve shattered completed.

 

"I'm dying."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're fucking disgusting." Judy grumbled, snatching her clothes off the floor as her customer smirked from where he sat on the bed. She had just finished her daily round when her last partner, had decided to kiss her on the mouth with his greasy lips. It was a common rule, that Judy welcomed all things except for fucking someone while looking in their eyes, or kissing on the lips. Reason being, the actions were way too intimate and being intimate meant getting attached which was a huge 'no, no'. Judy was brought out of her thoughts, when she felt a paw roughly grab her chin. She was forced to meet the eyes, of her partner and cringed as his yellow eyes glared at her.

 

"What did you say to me bitch?" He asked, sweetly. Gripping her chin even tighter, causing the bunny to yelp. She glared at the jaguar, and stood her ground despite the fear in her heart.

 

"I said, you're fucking disgusting. Are you deaf?" Wrong move. The bunny didn't have time to flinch nor dodge the hit that came to her, as the jaguar brought his fist to the area surrounding her eye. She fell back, gasping in pain as her eye throbbed. She held a paw to it, looking up at the jaguar as he smirked in satisfaction. The bunny could only sit there, as the jaguar grabbed his stuff and moved to leave. Just before he did, he bent to her level to leave a kiss on her cheek.

 

"Hope to do this again sometime, sweet cheeks." And then he was gone. Judy sniffled, trying to hold back the tears at the pain in her left eye. This wasn't the first time, a client had gotten violent and though Judy hated to not be able to say anything she knew that if she did so much as utter a word, the client would tell her boss and leave her to a much worse fate. And that was something, Judy would rather avoid. The bunny grabbed her skimpy clothes, sliding them on, as she attempted to smooth her fur back on her head. She quickly, slid on a hood to cover her swollen left eye and left the crappy hotel she paid for the night. Heading home, seemed like a good idea and Judy hoped to whatever God was up in the heavens, to spear her the questioning from a certain fennec fox she hoped would be too drunk to be observant.

 

The bunny, sighed as she made her way home. Her arms freezing, she stopped in her tracks as she heard a scraping sound from behind her and she tensed. Turning slightly, she could make out the face of the jaguar from only moments before, and she gasped. Turning back around, she sprinted forward her paws hitting the cement, she tried to think of who she could go to for help, and surprising herself a red fox popped into her mind. She quickly turned, heading to the direction of the police headquarters, she could feel the wind against her fur and the loud paw steps behind her and she quickened her pace. It seemed that the jaguar recognized the place, she was heading too and she felt relief well up inside her when his paws slowed behind her. She didn't bother looking back, as she ran into the police precinct gasping for air. Several officers spotted her, looking at her weirdly as she panted for air. Her fur no doubt messy and out of place. She ignored this, and instead approached the reception desk where a cheetah sat looking at her with concern.

 

"Ma'am are you-?"

 

"I need to see, Officer Wilde." She interrupted her chest heaving, the cheetah blinked in confusion and the bunny placed her pad less paws on the counter.

 

"Please, it's important." She pleaded with the cheetah. He nodded scrambling for a phone, before he could do so. A voice intervened

 

"Judy?" The bunny turned, gasping in relief at the sight of the fox. Shocking herself, and most likely the entirety of the ZPD the rabbit sprinted to the vulpine, and threw her arms around him, tightening her paws in his bright red fur. Then she began to weep.

 

"Nick." She cried in relief, her face pressed into his chest. She felt the fox stiffen, as he tried to process what in fox-tail's was going on, before he moved his arms to hold her small body to his. She comforted herself with his scent, holding on to him as she tried to steady her heartbeat. She could still feel the jaguar's paw against her face, and his breath against her neck as he pursued her and she shivered in fear. The fox seemed to pick up on this, and he carefully retracted his arms from the bunny to place a paw on her shoulder. He looked to the portly cheetah at the desk, whom stood eyes wide and mouth in a grin and called to him.

 

"Ben, let Chief know I'm using one of the interrogation room's please." He stated. The cheetah nodded, grabbing the phone and Nick led the bunny to a room, this one different from the one she was in weeks prior. He let the bunny sit, as he sat in front of her holding her paw for comfort. He opened his mouth to speak, when the bunny suddenly took in a deep breath and looked up at him.

 

"Nick, I think someone is after me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful's. So apologies are in order, I was having a huge writer's block and so I spent a majority of the time jotting down notes I had made for the plot and broke it down, to add the parts I wanted where I wanted. Now, I won't tell you the whole enchilada about what is going on, but I will give you the hint that the jaguar that pursued Judy does have a major part in this story. Another thing, I'm slowly starting to build the wildehopps romance in this, so that is why it is slow and Judy is confused as to why she felt relieved that Nick was there when she needed help. Keep in mind, both are still rather cautious of each other, so Judy coming to Nick for help is a huge step. Anyway, thanks for being so kind and keeping this story alive. I appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm this is good, what is this?"

 

"Frog legs."

 

Judy choked, leaning over to spit the food from her mouth, when Nick stopped her with a paw. He laughed, at the look on her face before reassuring her that he was merely teasing. The rabbit glared, and Nick found himself amused and slightly in awe at how he'd never really noticed just how purple the bunny's eyes were. The rabbit noticed, the air was getting rather tense and awkward and she quickly turned her attention back to their supposed to be main focus.

 

"Ah, so um what is it that I can do to help, with this um case?" The rabbit asked, the fox snapped from his stupor at the rabbits voice reached his ears and he blushed. The color hardly noticeable under his bright red fur.

 

"I just need you, to tell me what you saw with as much details as you can. Don't leave anything out, because I have a high suspicion that whoever was chasing you last night is a big piece in this whole case." The fox explained, the bunny nodded taking a deep breath and smoothing the crumbs off her lap.

 

"Alright, I'll try to tell you everything I know." The bunny sighed. The fox nodded, but before the bunny could speak he held out a paw.

 

"Probably best, if we don't discuss this in a cafe." The bunny blushed visibly, feeling stupid for not having thought of that and she hurried to follow the fox out of the area.

 

They made their way down the sidewalk when Judy realized she had no idea where they were going. She looked up at the fox beside her, seeing as he was a few feet taller than her.

 

"So, where are we going?" She asked. The fox chuckled, and he turned to face her with a smirk. She realized that he had seemed to be warming up to her a little, his attitude much different then when they had first crossed paths.

 

"The fox's den, cottontail. That is where we are going." He stated, and she looked at him nervously. What?

 

He burst out laughing again and she assumed that her face probably looked funny.

 

"I was talking about my house, cottontail." The bunny nodded, looking at the floor feeling embarrassed she follow behind the fox who made his way to a nice looking house. The outside a nice yellow, with few potted plants in the front and a large white fence that wrapped around the front and side of the house. A porch and lawn chair to match. Judy whistled lowly, to show her appreciation and the fox looked away shyly rubbing his neck.

 

"I happen to like house decor, heh." He offered an explanation, the rabbit smiled rolling her eyes and followed the fox up the porch steps. Hee opened the door with his keys letting the rabbit walk first. Judy looked around, spotting several pictures on the wall. Surprisingly the walls were plain, and there were still open boxes lying around no doubt carrying the fox's belongings. Was he moving?

 

The fox seemed to pick up on the unsaid question as he offered an explanation.

 

"This place is new, only had it for three weeks and I still haven't gotten around to unpacking those." He said. Judy nodded in understanding, and took a seat on the brown couch he had in the middle of the room. The fox sat across from her, on a rolling chair and he turned to her before speaking.

 

"Before we get to questions and all that, would you like something to drink?" He asked.

 

"Water is fine." Judy replied, the fox nodded getting up to retrieve a bottle. She spotted a frame, next to the desk in the room and she looked back to the kitchen, where she could hear Nick humming to himself. Standing up, the bunny made her way to where the frame was. Picking it up, the rabbit studied it carefully. A tall red fox that looked slightly like Nick stood with his arm wrapped around a beautiful vixen. The vixen's eyes were a bright blue, her fur a light red, she wore a huge smile as she hugged the Nick replica and Judy's eyebrows furrowed. She studied the picture more closely, noting the male fox had a more defined jaw than Nick did. She was able to pick out the features and realize that the fox in the picture was not Nick at all. So then, who was he?

 

Judy, who was so focused on the photo did not hear the fox re-enter the living area.

 

"What are you doing?" The rabbit jumped, turning and holding her chest. She spotted Nick, a bottle of water in one paw a glass of beer in the other. He looked at her, with an expression she'd never seen before. Anger, was written clear into his face, his eyes guarded and Judy backed up.

 

"I-i was just looking at the picture, I got curious. I didn't mean any harm." She stated. The fox's glare only intensified and his lip curled slightly, letting loose a growl.

 

"Who gave you the right to snoop through my stuff, I invited you here to talk not so you could swoop through my personal belongings because you're curious." He emphasized the last word, his tone mocking and full of anger. Judy stuttered, never having feeling this low before and she hurried to come up with a response.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop, I just saw it while I was sitting and looking around so I got up for a better look."

 

"Get out." The fox, spoke. His tone was monotone and he avoided eye contact. The bunny blinked, but obeyed moving slowly to leave. When she wasn't moving quick enough the fox barked at her.

 

"Leave! You stupid whore, I should've known better than to let you in my house. Couldn't even keep your paws to yourself for five minutes." He spat. Judy felt her eyes water at the double meaning in the sentence and she sprinted.

 

She ran in the direction of her apartment, wondering how things could have gone so wrong in the last few minutes, and wiped her tears. Her sights were blurry as she made her way home, and she found herself questioning why his words of all mammals hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to beat the shit out of Nick for making Judy cry? Raise your paws *the whole audience* Me too. Anyway, I'm sorry if you all feel like you're getting bits and pieces of Nick's dark past and Judy's as well (which you are because duh I love suspense) but it will all be answered soon (not soon) thanks for everything (49 faves, and 99 follows) and I hope you enjoy this. I will try to update this again on Friday. Oh and could you guys vote for the poll at the top of my profile so far I got a tie between Rumor Has It and Single Mother In Progress, and I need to have one as my final choice. SO VOTE VOTE VOTE, please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone so I understand many people were confused and or not satisfied with the last chapter. And believe me I understand, I will be answering some of the reviews I got and hopefully this chapter will be more satisfying and answer all your questions. 
> 
> So first let's start with me answering the reviews !
> 
> Robert Escher says : Nick really was rhyming his own name this chapter...poor little bunny rabbit.
> 
> I agree with the poor rabbit thing, However I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that first part..?
> 
> Guest 1 says : I don't wanna punch Nick, I wanna go after you. Make him go after her and apologize. NOW
> 
> Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry okay. And don't worry Nick will be doing plenty of apologizing this chapter. 
> 
> Guest 2 says : WTF Last time I checked it wasn't considered rude to look at stuff you leave in the damn living room. It's not like she went into his bedroom while his back was turned, she was just looking around the living room.
> 
> Yes I agree. Nick was entirely in the wrong. And he more than overreacted, however it will be explained as to why he acted the way he did. Even though it was wrong to do so.
> 
> Harkonnen28 says : Nick's reaction to her looking at the picture comes off as extreme but with so much missing backstory (for both characters) it's hard to gauge why his reaction is so strong. It speaks more of hurt rather the anger he is displaying.
> 
> However I think you missed an opportunity at the ending for Judy to strike a deep cut back at Nick for the way he is attacking her. Something like "I should have known better than to trust a fox.." then run out the door crying. If Nick's backstory is anything similar to the movie version that would definitely hit him in the feels.
> 
> I guess I'll have to wait and see as more of the story unfolds because right now the missing information feels more like blank holes to me rather than suspense you are trying for.
> 
> Thanks for the review, I do agree that yes he is hurt and instead of showing that he resorts to anger, which he has no right to do as Judy was NOT doing anything wrong in this sense. I did think about having Judy lash back with something of the sorts, but I was like hmmm maybe not, and didn't. And yes I do apologize that it feels like a lot of loose ends and confusion. As I said before I plan to resolve the question. Thanks again.
> 
> Bagnome says : Nick's reaction at The end is not believable. She picked up a framed picture in the same room she was waiting in. Framed pictures are on display for people to see. So she was not snooping. Has she been going through unpacked boxes, sure, she would have been snooping. Had she wandered out of the room? Sure. But for her to look at a picture that was out in the open? No.
> 
> His reaction would make more sense if she pocketed something that was if value to him and he caught her doing so.
> 
> Ahh yes so many people are really upset with Nick's overdramatic response, I will explain this chapter his reaction, thanks for the review I appreciate it. 
> 
> Guest 3 says : He needs to apologize to her
> 
> Oh, he will apologize. Don't you worry
> 
> Alright that's all for the reviews, I will begin the chapter now.

Nick sighed, as Judy rushed out the door. He couldn't find it in himself to go after her, after he lashed out like a savage at her, going as far as calling her a whore. He knew he was completely in the wrong, and he knew it. He couldn't explain why, but when he saw Judy holding the picture of his deceased father he felt the hurt rising at the thoughts that rose when being reminded of his father's rather tragic death, granted he shouldn't;t have got angry with Judy as he was the one to leave the picture out in the open. He held his head in his paws, sighing deeply as he realized he had once again pushed someone away, and now he was back to square one.

 

Just when Judy was beginning to trust him, he goes and throws a fit like a kit and sends her away. He growled, beyond angry with himself. A whore? How could he call her that, he knew she wasn't one, that the only reason she was in the position she was in, was because of financial problems. "Great going, Wilde." Nick muttered out loud to himself, he stood up and with a few minutes of thinking he made to clean himself up.

 

"I need to fix this, and the only way to do that is to admit I was wrong and apologize for my mistakes." Nick spoke aloud. He hurried to change, and head outside. He had a bunny to find.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't hard to find the rabbit, seeing as Nick remembered where her apartment was at. It was no surprise that as soon as Nick announced his presence, outside the beaded doorway, he was met with the shout of the rabbit who told him very bluntly to 'Go to Hell' and a few other colorful words, Nick was not very keen on repeating.

 

"Judy, please. Let me in, I just want to explain why I acted the way I did and to apologize. After that, you can continue to hate me and I'll leave. Then we'll never have to see each other again." He called through the beads. It was silent for a while, and he could see the silhouette of the rabbit as she moved about. She appeared, her head poking out.

 

"Fine, but make it quick." She said, her tone monotone and full of hurt. Nick nodded, and parted the beads making his way in.

 

He didn't waste time, and he sat down quickly turning to the bunny to apologize.

 

"Look, Judy. I'm sorry. I was wrong to accuse you of snooping when you were only looking at a picture I left out in the open, not to mention for insulting you. I hope you can forgive me, and also understand once I explain why I lashed out at you." The bunny stared at him, her arms crossed before she puffed out her, her mouth in a thin line.

 

"Alright, I'm not gonna say that I fully trust you especially with what happened yesterday. But I will try to understand and forgive you, so explain." She stated. Nick breathed in deeply, before he began his story.

 

"The mammal you saw in the photo was my father Joshua Wilde. My father and my mother were both fifteen when they met and fell in love, and barely in their early twenties when they had me. When I was born, my dad was already struggling with making ends meet, and since he was a fox it just made it harder to keep a job. My dad, was a tailor, he made suits, ties, wedding dresses. Anything you could think of, when he tried to open up his own shop he was denied, simply because he was a fox. After awhile he was able to get a small job as a janitor. He wasn't making a lot, but it was enough to feed us, so he dealt with it. Then one night he got a call from my school, because I got into a fight with some kids who tried to muzzle me, he tried to settle the dispute but the kid's lied and told their parents I attacked them so that's why they tried to muzzle me. But it wasn't true. My dad tried to defend me, but the parents of the kids didn't listen. They cornered him when he was walking to pick me up from school one day and beat him to death. The ambulance didn't arrive in time, and he died. And I blame myself, because if I hadn't gotten into that stupid fight and been so careless. He'd still be here." Nick closed his eyes, crying hard as his paws clutched his face in pain.

 

Judy who had been looking at him, when he revealed his past. Sat her eyes open wide with tears running down her face, and her lips quivering as she tried to comprehend all that happened. Before she could comfort the fox, he looked back at her. His eyes red and muzzle wet with tears.

 

"I lashed out, because I felt guilty. I've been holding on to the guilt for so long, that anytime someone talks about it or I see a picture of him I feel the memories coming back and I just break. But that's no excuse, because you did nothing wrong. And I'm so sorry Judy, I'm so sorry. I never should of called you a whore, or yelled at you." He whimpered. Judy sighed, feeling sympathy for the fox, and she awkwardly held her paws out for a hug. The fox looked at her sniffling in confusion, and she wiggled her paws at him.

 

"Do you want a hug or not? My arms are getting tired." She teased. Nick sniffled, and chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around the smaller bunny. She sighed softly, petting his ears. She hated to admit it, but this fox who was annoying and dumb, was starting to get to her. And she had only known him for a little over three days. She realized the hug was going on for a little too long, and she cleared her throat.

 

"Alright, foxtrot that's enough mushy feely stuff for today." She felt the fox chuckle as he released himself from the hug, and she turned to smirk at the fox.

 

"So, let's talk more about that panther, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels like it was more satisfying and answered a lot of confusion, to me. I hope you enjoyed, and go ahead and review to let me know what you think. I will try to update again tomorrow or saturday. Enjoy your day, lovelies :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been awhile. I'm sorry about the delay, I was having so many things being done at once, and multiple story ideas flooding my brain, that I forgot to keep track of this amazing story. So I apologize. In other news, today is my birthday. I'm finally seventeen, one year closer to adult-hood (not really), and so to celebrate this wonderful day, I figured I'd give you all this amazing update. On another serious and very irritating note, The Masked Fox (a wonderful story I'm most positive you all know of) by Cimar of Turalis Wildehopps, along with a few other stories written by amazing authors on this site, have been plagiarized, word to word, and cover to back. The person doing this has actually done this many times before (she still hasn't learnt) and her user is nightfuryfan95 on wattpad. I've already messaged her and commented frequently to have her take the stories down, but she blocked me so I can no longer do so. I've already made Cimar aware, as well as others, via Reddit, and we are still currently trying to take the account/stories down. However, nothing is working, and at this point, the fraud will get away with it. Please, do me a favor, and sign up or log in to your wattpad account go to her profile and report this girl, we need to not let her get away with this. What she's doing is wrong, and she knows it! In conclusion, I hope you really enjoy this chapter, which was possible thanks to 5.56X45 , whom helped me continue this chapter, and know how to start it.  
> (THIS PROBLEM HAS NOW BEEN DEALT WITH)

Judy hadn't slept in weeks. The night she had given Nick all the information she could about the panther whom had been following her, Nick along with a multitude of Officers did their best to search every nook and crannie, to find him and put him behind bars. They had no such luck, and each day and night that passed, the failure of finding the feline, crept up on Judy. The rabbit could not sleep nor eat, in fearing that the moment she had her guard down, the panther would strike. She had seen too many movies where the main character was killed in the worst possible way, due to the fact they took a risk, and didn't listen to their instincts, hours later being found dead in a ditch somewhere.

 

With that thought in mind, Judy stood from the couch where she had been for the past couple of hours, and headed for the ZPD which happened to be right around the block from where she stayed. Walking briskly, the rabbit pulled the hoodie she wore over her ears, hoping to not attract any unwanted attention -attention, being from the panther that was still out there- as soon as she entered the precinct, she pulled the hoodie from her ears, allowing them to spring up in attention, as she pin-pointed noise from every corner, the HQ bustling with Officers, going to and from. Walking up to the desk area, Judy spotted the same cheetah whom she had shouted at weeks before, and took the time to look at his nameplate. As she did so, she quickly caught the attention of the cheetah who gasped in recognition of the female, and he gasped.

 

"You're Judy Hopps." The cheetah stated, firmly. And whether or not it was meant to be a question, the rabbit found herself answering anyway.

 

"Uh, yeah." She shrugged casually. The cheetah squealed, and from the high pitch and enthusiasm it carried, Judy found herself wondering just how much sugar the cat, had put in his bowl of cereal. The feline suddenly leant down, as far as he could, before he cupped a paw over one side of his mouth and whispered frantically.

 

"Nick has been talking so much about you, I mean after the incident, he's been busting his tail going to different authorities of the precinct, and the court to see if he could get you some security, police protection if need be." He told her, giving her another large smile, that made it hard to even think of being annoyed with the guy. Judy found herself, confused yet relieved at the news, that she had someone who actually cared about her well-being. Rising onto the tip of her toes, the rabbit lent over the desk a bit, to meet the cheetah's eye, as he currently looked through his phone.

 

"Well? Do you know if they gave him a direct answer or not?" She raised a brow. The cheetah sighed a bit, his tone dejected.

 

"Most of those he's went to have declined. They keep swearing up and down, that they can't ensure you'll be protected, nor do they believe a fox could provide safe-keeping for a bunny, an angry panther is after. But, Nick refuses to give up, everyday he's been fighting tooth and nail, to get you some real answers. Ones, that ensure your well-being is safe." The feline continued, and the rabbit let herself smile a bit, she'd never had someone care for her, and actually want her to be safe. For all the years she'd been on the streets, it was constant for the rabbit to depend on no mammal but herself, to survive. The fact, that Nick Wilde, an officer of the law -the opposite of what she did for a living- was willing to put things aside to make sure, she was safe, and away from harm, despite all the shit she'd given him, made her feel like she truly did have a friend.

 

Smiling, she thanked the cheetah before asking the whereabouts about the fox who'd remained the topic of their conversation, to which the cheetah pointed her to an office, that had nothing but a plain brown door, duct tape on it with the words Officer Wilde printed on top. She entered, not bothering to knock as she spotted the canid, muttering under his breath as he attended to paperwork. Smirking, the bunny leant beside his work space, the fox not having noticed her presence, as his tail twitched irritably, and his eyes strained hard to view the forms in front of him.

 

"Well, well. Look at the busy bee in work." She stated softly, smiling as the fox turned to face her with a surprised gasp.

 

"Judy, what are you doing here?" He asked. The bunny smiled.

 

"I was coming here to see if I could get some kind of guard or something, only to find out a certain fox was already on the ball with getting me some police protection of the sorts." She raised her brow at him, watching as his emerald eyes shifted to the floor, his paw rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Yeah, I-I-um.."

 

He was cut off, when a paw softly touched his arm, his eyes widening then lifting to meet the grateful purple ones of the rabbit by his desk.

 

"Thank you, Nick. It feels nice to know someone cares." They smiled at one another, before going separate ways. The rabbit leaving with a huge toothy smile.

 

She was no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the friendship between the two is growing, and steadily. I can't wait for these two to finally date (but it won't happen yet)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you will leave some nice reviews below.
> 
> Happy Birthday cake for everyone!
> 
> (My birthday was on the sixth of June hehe)


	10. Chapter 10

"Boss what do we do? That little rabbit bitch has tattled on us to the fuzz' and now most everyone wants our heads sent to then on a platter." A black panther complained, one of his previously blue eyes now nothing more than a milky white, a bright red scar running clean through the top of his scalp, and down to his chin. A result of a drug sting gone wrong down at the dock in the rainforest district, less than two years ago.

 

A paw raised from the shadows, in reply to the feline as claws curled around a glass of crimson liquid, lifting the cup to take a sip from the edge.

 

"Patience, my friend. Remember the plan." The mammal spoke, voice gravely as if the lungs were suffering from years of tobacco. The Panthers ears flicked in annoyance at the short and terse response, a growl threatened to break from the throat of the mammal, as patience was the last thing on the feline' mind. He didn't want to wait for the plan to unfold, he wanted the fox and most importantly that damn rabbit dead.

 

"Fine." Was the rather irritated reply that came from the dark colored mammal, who looked towards the set of glowing eyes that belonged to the paws currently gripping the wine glass.

 

With a single nod, the panther was dismissed, the one blue eye glaring at the ground as the feline walked out of the abandoned building the sound of the doors closing behind him, leaving the mammal to give an irritated sigh.

 

The large cat reached a clenched paw into their jean pocket before pulling out a rather worn and crumpled piece of paper.

 

Unfolding the ripped edges the paper opened fully to reveal the smiling faces of two familiar mammals. Grinning wickedly the panther put one claw to the top of the page before bringing it down quickly and quietly, the paper now falling into two pieces in the greedy cat's paws.

 

"I will get you two. Even if that means failing to fall through the with the boss's orders, you will regret the day you put my brother away in his own caged misery."

 

The page was dropped without another word, both smiling faces landing on the ground, with large spaces between them.

* * *

 

"So what brings you to my humble abode." Judy questioned a smile and tense smile on her thin lips, as she looked up at the red fox who currently occupied her favorite bean bag chair.

 

The fox wasn't decked in his usual blue uniform but rather a large (for his frame) green pawaiian themed shirt with a striped blue and pink tie, and tan colored khakis. All in all, the outfit looked pretty ridiculous much like the outfit of a new tourist visiting the large city.

 

"I have a guest bedroom in my house, and I want you to take it." The fox spoke nonchalantly adding a shrug of his shoulders as he stared at the rabbit sitting across from him. The Bearizona tea the bunny had been drinking found its way across her lap as Judy sat up quickly, her amethyst eyes wide as she concluded that she heard the fox correctly.

 

"What?! Move in, are you crazy? Y-you're a cop. Do you have any idea what that means?!" The doe stuttered, eyes wide and heart beating frantically. The tod smirked at seeing the bunny flustered and simply nodded.

 

"It means you get protection from those who want to kill you, and I get a cute little bunny maid to do my laundry for me. It's a win, win carrots.

 

Judy sent a glare his way, paws clenching her seat tight as she studied the tod.

 

"Nick, me telling the police about the panther I saw is enough to get me killed. What do you think is going to happen when I'm suddenly being followed by a fox who happens to be an officer?" The doe asked, sarcastically tone suggesting that the question was rhetorical.

 

"Well that's why I'm here to protect you seeing as we weren't approved by the officials to get you witness protection, I will do it. And if it makes you feel better we could always get disguises." The fox offered waving a paw as if the bunny should of thought if it sooner.

 

Judy leant back on her seat thinking of the proposition and how good it all sounded until the problem of her finance whacked her hard in the face reminding her why she was struggling to make ends meet in the first place.

 

"What about my job? It's the only thing that gets me enough money to pay for food, clothes and everything I have now." Judy questioned once more her amethyst eyes worried.

 

The fox looked to be in thought before he once again opened his mouth to conclude his solution.

 

"Look I know a guy who works at a office up in town, he's been looking for a secretary…" The tod trailed off letting Judy know exactly what he was getting at.

 

The doe sat back sighing, dug deep in her own thoughts. On one paw everything sounded great, but she just couldn't help but feel like she was taking too many chances and something wrong was bound to happen soon.

 

Exhaling softly, the doe turned to face the male fox, irises swimming with confused thoughts.

 

"Just give me a chance to think about it please. It's all a lot to take in, and you gotta understand, I'm not used to someone caring especially after being used to living on the streets for all my life. And learning to care for myself." Judy explained.

 

The tod nodded placing a soot dipped paw onto the bunny's arm, a reassuring touch that somehow soothed her.

 

"Take your time. Think about it, and let me know your answer. I really hope you accept." All too soon the fox's touch was gone, and the bunny shivered feeling a soft tingling where Nick's paw had been on her arm.

 

Looking around the room she was surprised to see something on the couch where the Tod had sat and stood up walking over to it.

 

She smiled when she saw the scrap of paper with numbers scribbled onto it, a smiley face at the bottom with the words "let me know what you decide" next to it.

 

The doe shook her head in amusement before setting the scrap of paper onto a countertop.

 

She had a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry that this chapter is quite late I've been busy with my other stories plus a side project I've been working on so I apologize for the wait.
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it though and you enjoyed this. As you can see more and more is being revealed and I'm hoping some are able to make some guesses about the mentioned panther and his boss. 
> 
> Anyways please leave feedback on your thoughts and more and I do hope you enjoyed and are excited for the next chapter.
> 
> In other news I along with 32 authors and artists (and counting) have paired up with Cimar Of Turalis Wildehopps to continue a mega collaborative AU called What if…? In which we will be writing different situations for Nick and Judy that will either have you saying 'AWEEE or What in the world….' these authors are phenomenal so I have no doubt that you will enjoy the stories. So if you'd like to read those head over to Cimar's page and give that story a follow! 
> 
> Alright that's it for now so I do hope you have a good day or night, and I will see you all next time. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Judy had spent over two weeks thinking about the offer Nick had granted her, and after going over the pro's and cons of the entire situation at hand the doe had finally made a decision. Standing from where she sat perched at the end of her bed the doe made her way into the living area, grabbing her coat she hurried to leave her shabby place of a house to head to the police station. Just before she could do so a loud a chilling knock sounded at her door (something Nick had helped put together with pieces of wood and nails), followed by the unfamiliar voices of men who shouted, "ZPD OPEN UP!"

 

The doe froze in terror, using her shaky paws to open the door, as men suddenly burst through roughly grabbing the bunny, and holding her paws behind her back as they began to mutter to her, her miranda rights. Judy did her best not to squirm in fear of being handled even more roughly as she looked on in confusion.

 

When the main Officer, a rather portly margay finished reading her rights she managed to clear her thoughts away enough to ask a question, she hoped would be answered.

 

"I-what's going on? I don't understand- what did I do?" At this point all the Officers who knocked on her door seemed rather bored no longer wearing angered expressions but rather annoyed ones.

 

"You, Judith Hopps are under arrest for the murder of Finnegan R. Lister." The doe jerked with both shock and surprise, as she realized what she was being accused of. And then, the realization of the name being said kicked in, and the doe quickly spoke up.

 

"Wait! But I- No! he's still alive I just talked to him a few days ago, a-and I know, I know I would never hurt Finnick, much less murder him. He was the only family I had!"

 

It was then that she was shown videos and pictures, of a bunny who looked a lot like her stabbing the elder fennec fox with a dagger and running off.

 

Before she could say any more, she was lead out of her house, the margay reminding her that anything she said, could and would be used against her, in the court of law. The doe could only whimper as the police cruiser doors shut, her amethyst eyes hoping to see a red fox come to her rescue. When he didn't she sighed and leant her head on the window, closing her eyes as tears cascaded down her grey cheeks. 

 

"I'm telling you I didn't do it. Get that through your thick skull!" Judy growled. The bear known as Officer Bearestein merely chuckled before placing his paws on the table and leaning forward his hot breath hitting the doe in the face.

 

"You don't get to tell me what to do, I'm the boss here. You got that rodent!" The bear threatened mouth opening to show the bunny a set of sharp teeth. Judy gave herself credit for not punching the absolute hell out of the larger mammal, choosing instead to nod stiffly at the Officer before looking down.

 

Just as the bear smirked at leaned back to ask her more questions the door to the interrogation room was thrown open a ruffled yet familiar fox making an appearance.

 

"Thanks, Jack. I can take it from here." The fox spoke to the bear who gave a glare one last time at the rabbit before leaving. The fox felt his tail bush in anger at the way the bear was speaking to the doe and was glad he'd got there in time. Turning to face the gray rabbit he was welcomed by the sight of a crying bunny.

 

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He questioned and immediately wanted to smack himself because honestly what kind of a question was that. Thankfully the rabbit said nothing instead leaning into the vulpine who'd come to give the lapine a hug his arms rubbing her back in soothing motions to comfort her.

 

"I don't know why bad things keep happening, I was just ready to turn my life around and then this just- and oh my God! Fin is dead, he's dead because of me! Why? Why is this happening?" The doe stuttered, her voice reaching hysteria. The fox stroking her ears sighed as he gave her the best reply he could.

 

"I can't answer that, because I don't know. But what I do know, is that I'm going to be here to help you every step of the way, until we find who's doing this you're going to stay with me." He told the doe, taking comfort in the fact that at his words the bunny moved closer into his side.

 

"I just want this to stop." The doe muttered with a heavy sigh her shoulders drooping along with her ears. Nick felt his heart sink at the rabbit's sorrow, his ears lying down flat on his head as his paws tightened on her trying to secure her in his hold.

 

"I know, fluff. I know." Judy was the first to pull away causing a tang of disappointment in the fox but he knew that a chance of them being caught showing affection with one another would cause suspicious and the possibility of having the fox taken off the case.

 

"Alright, now tell me what happened from the very beginning of the day. I don't want a single detail left out fluff. One simple detail could help us find a clue to the killer." Nick spoke grabbing a recorder from his pocket and setting it on the table.

 

Judy nodded rubbing her paws together before starting the retelling of her day.

 

"I happened to be getting ready to head over to your place, when the police arrived. Before I could even open the door, they shouted for me to open up and then they just entered. I remember the rhino grabbing me roughly and proceeding to read me my rights when I got the courage to ask what was going on," the doe paused, her eyes starting to water ,"They told me Finnick had been killed and that I was the one responsible."

 

Nick nodded, listening intently as the rabbit paused once again taking a deep breath before continuing on her eyes unfocused seeming to be lost in thought.

 

"I told them, I didn't do it. And that he couldn't be dead, I had just talked to him. Then they pulled out their phone and showed me a video." The rabbit couldn't hold back her hurt voice as tears spilled.

 

"It showed a rabbit holding a dagger and stabbing Finnick three times." Judy spoke, brows furrowing in bewilderment.

 

Then she looked up to meet Nick's eyes her own filled with fear.

 

"And the thing is the rabbit looked  _exactly_ like me Nick. A complete replica. But, but it wasn't me. You gotta believe me, Nick!" The rabbit suddenly looked on the verge of hysteria, paws gripping the table tightly.

 

The fox ended the recording looking around to make sure no one was around.

 

"I know, and I do believe you. But," he paused, Judy's ears drooping slightly at the hesitation ,"I technically can't be on this case, since I'm what they consider 'involved' with the suspect. Which is why, I will be going on a 'vacation' and since I won't have my badge during that time since I'm taking a break from work, I can dig around a bit, for some clues." The vulpine explained, his emerald eyes mischievous.

 

The doe let her ears spring up at the news before she realized the unfortunate part of that plan.

 

"But what about me? Where will I be?" The fox stiffened at this not making eye contact before he muttered.

 

"You'll be held, until you are discharged of the crime and someone can prove you are not guilty." He explained.

 

The rabbit sighed expecting that answer before she stood, holding up her cuffed paws.

 

"Lead the way, slick." Nick stood up as well, feeling pity for the bunny. Although he was quite relieved that it was he who was doing the job of taking her to a cell. Passing Clawhauser on his way, he handed the recording to the portly cheetah to hold while he led the gray bunny to the cell rooms.

 

As he unlocked the door and let the bunny go in, he felt a strong sense of confidence.

 

Making sure the rabbit was inside and the door was locked, he then spoke up.

 

"I will get you out of this."

 

The doe looked up, her amethyst eyes sparkling with pride.

 

"I know you will, slick."

 

The complete level of trust in her voice, left the fox with a smile as he walked away determination lighting his emerald irises.

 

"I got you, carrots."

* * *

**Hi everyone! So I wanted to thank you all for your patience, and the fact that you all helped my family and I to reach our goal and over of $5,515 for my Uncle Benny's funeral. From that money our family was able to hold his burial service today and although it was sad, I was happy that my uncle was in heaven and that all due to your help we could bury him.**

**So thanks so much, I love you all!**

**Also, this story has a total of 92 favs and 170 follows. Like, what!? That's crazy! I know all authors say this but it's the truth, I never and I mean never thought this story would be successful, and the fact that it is, is all thanks to you!**

**I appreciate you all and consider every single one of you lovely readers my friends. So kudos to you for getting 92 faves and 170 follows!**

**Also to the reviews asking about if this story will have a sex scene**

**The answer is yes, however those chapters will be posted under another story titled 'Love With A Purpose' which will be rated Explicit and found on this same site.**

**(you can thank FoxInTheHenHouse for the title name hehe)**

**Anyways I don't have a specific day when I will release the smut, but it will be released soon!**

**So keep your eyes peeled!**

**All the love,**

**Taconny**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so this work is originally posted on my FFN account under the user judithwildehopps bit since I figured some prefer Ao3 over FFN I decided to have it on both sites for readers to choose which they'd like to read this on. I really do hope you enjoy this story and that you will leave your feedback! Thank You


End file.
